


Bete Noire

by Taiyouusagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, S&M, Slight Izuseri, Slight ReiSeri, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyouusagi/pseuds/Taiyouusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh... so just a little Saru/Seri fic I'm writing.  I also see more of Fushimi as a Sadist rather than a Masochist, however I believe he is seen more as an 'M' to others.<br/>Awashima is going through some emotional, mental, physical problems, and well Fushimi..Well Fushimi is my Sadistic little psycho who lazy and generally hates fraternizing with his colleagues. WARNING this is full of Angst, Awashima being portrayed as "vulnerable" & Fushimi as a Sadist. Maybe hints of other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bete Noire

**Author's Note:**

> SaruSeri S&M, other ships are implied (most likely in further into the story.)
> 
> Please feel free to leave, feedback/your opinions.

Something was off.  
Fushimi wasn’t one to interfere with any of his fellow subordinates let alone his superiors outside of any work situation and yet here he was, watching his Lieutenant, observing her, waiting. He wasn’t quite sure why he was looking, it wasn’t necessarily for her body, even though someone like Fushimi couldn’t deny she had a overly attractive, curvaceous figure, however that never peeked his interest. That just wasn’t who he was, you see Fushimi Saruhiko only took interest in people who had something that he could 'take' from them, taking their sorrows so he could feel needed, grief, pain, sadness, that’s what he lusted for. Of course there was a price, there was always a price. Scars, they were to remind his ‘clients’ that they were his.  
Fushimi Saruhiko is a Sadist.

~v~

“Fushimi, this operation would go a lot easier if you would actually do something”  
Although her tone was harsh, her icy pools of blue where losing their commanding touch, Fushimi made sure to make note of that so he could bring it up with his superior when her next lecture comes.  
Opening his mouth to send a snarky comment back at her, he was interrupted by Akiyama.  
“Lieutenant, we’ve located what we assume are the 3 Strains in question.” Nodding her head in approval, she refocused her attention to barking orders.  
“Alright, we head to the area where the suspects are hiding within the hour, Dismissed”  
Everyone from Akiyama to Hidaka seemed to flood out of the room, all rushing to get their lunch in before storming out on another mission, Awashima and Fushimi were the only ones left, Awashima had resorted to sitting down, typing what Fushimi guessed was some form of report, it didn’t concern him so he ignored it. His Lieutenant however, interested him very much.  
“Has something happened recently… Lieutenant?”  
Even though he was clearly asking a question, there was no sign of curiosity in his tone of voice  
“What Fushimi?”  
Whether she didn’t understand or she was just playing dumb, it irritated him to a point where his response was just a low ‘tsk.’  
“I asked if something had happened, you seem.. Off… balance”  
This was weird, Fushimi didn’t know how to approach this, let alone how he would deal with it. Never someone you work with, that was Fushimi golden rule. He named it as his golden rule purely because he didn’t want to deal with the awkward experiences after, If they wanted more, or if they want less, they had regrets; it wasn’t who asked the question, he would just ignore them, it was how many time they would ask the goddamn questions that bugged him. The constant nagging and badgering, it was straight up annoying, he has enough on his plate with Doumyouji failing to write a simple report on something that was fairly simple, like capturing a strain. Awashima was dumbfounded, never in the time she worked at Scepter 4, no one had truly asked if she was okay, especially Fushimi. All she could do was let out a weak smile, and look away, even though Seri knew all to well that her actions would piss the absolute shit out of Fushimi, it was all she had the energy to do. For the was few weeks her nights had been nothing but horrid, she could only muster at least 2 hours of sleep before waking up with a fountain of sweat slowly traveling off her forehead. Seri would go to work sleep deprived, lugg herself throughout the day, only putting minimal efforts into her work, barely making it back to room before she would pass out and repeat the cycle of her dangerously vivid nightmares. She couldn’t even compose herself to visit a certain bar, with a frivolous bartender to indulge herself in her favorite cocktail. 

 

Placing her hands on the desk in front of her she pushed herself up, once on her feet, her vision became clouded with colors, her sense of orientation seemed so distant as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor; eyes shut, arms criss-crossed and shaking, hands weakly holding on to the sleeves of her jacket, panting, sweating. She looked like a dying kitten, It left Fushimi in awe, is emotions, all tangled up in each other, eyes filled with the slightest concern, a grim, lustful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It wasn’t until the rest of the Special Ops squad re-entered the room did Fushimi snap out of his fantasy and back into reality.

“CLEAR THE WAY, BENZAI, KAMO INFORM THE CAPTAIN, DOUMYOUJI, ENOMOTO PREP THE INFIRMARY, AKIYAMA, HIDAKA YOU TWO GET OVER HERE AND HELP WITH THE LIEUTENANT.”  
As they all stumbled to get to their assigned orders, that sinister grin found it’s way back onto Fushimi’s face. 

 

~v~


End file.
